


The Sims

by chespin



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Sims, connor is adorable as fuck, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chespin/pseuds/chespin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First player shooters aren't the only games Connor plays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sims

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some sims inspired Jonnor!!!!

Jude stood there, uncertain of what to do next. He'd never gone to Connor's house unannounced before. Sure he'd been there many times but just turning up, would Connor be okay with that? Even if Connor was, which he probably would be, his dad most likely wouldn't be.

"Screw it" Jude whispered. He knocked on the door. The worst that could happen was Connor would be busy and Jude would be sent away by his dad. Too late now, Jude thought.

Adam opened the door, surprised by the unexpected guest. Jude had been surprising him a lot recently. "Jude" Adam started " I didn't know you were coming over."

"I don't know. I was close and thought I'd stop by and see Connor."

That was a lie. Jude had walked several blocks to get here. He'd been at the mall with his sister when the two bumped into Sophia. From then, Callie somewhat ignored Jude for her new sibling.  
Feigning illness, Jude left the two at the mall and headed for Connor's in search of the affection his sister neglected to give him.

Now that he was here, standing in front of Adam Stevens, he was starting to regret the decision. There was a growing awkwardness between the two. Finally, Mr. Stevens broke it, "Connor's up in his room. Feel free." He ushered Jude into the house quickly, before glancing at the neighbours houses to make sure they didn't see the tall thirteen year old.

Adam was making steps with Connor and Jude. He was still uncomfortable with the idea, but Rome wasn't built in a day.

 

Jude made his way up the twelve steps that lead to Connor's room. The door was open. Assuming his boyfriend would be in there, Jude wandered in. Connor wasn't there. He expected to see the blonde haired boy sprawled out across his bed or leant over his desk working on his homework, but nobody was in the room with Jude.

Leaning his head out of the door, Jude listened. He considered calling for Connor, but when he heard the shower running he knew Connor wouldn't be long.

Adam must not have known that Connor was in the shower. Otherwise there was no way in hell Jude would've been allowed into Connor's room. The thought of his son acting on his homosexual leanings was something Adam was not ready to think about, let alone accept.

Connor must have been having a lazy Saturday at home. All Jude could figure out was that the papers on the desk would be the biology homework they had been set, which Connor has seemingly given up on. From then Jude guessed Connor had switched to video games, given the bright light Connor's laptop was leaking onto his messy bed.

Probably that new shooter game he'd been telling Jude about earlier in the week. After all Connor had been through, how could he handle playing such violent and triggering games such as them.

Angered, Jude moved towards the bed in effort to close the laptop and stop the anxious thoughts racing through his mind.

When he reached the laptop however, it wasn't a shooter or anything close to violent. The Sims 3 was paused on the screen. Sure, he'd seen the case for the game, but Jude didn't actually think Connor played it.

Curious, Jude un-paused the game, looking to see what Connor was making of the virtual world.

An overhead view of the town was displayed. Connor had named the town "Hermosa Beach". Jude remembered how fond Connor was of the place. His parents had taken him there many times on vacation before the divorce. Or so Jude understood.

Moving the mouse pad Jude scanned the fantasy town Connor had created. Apparently Hermosa Beach was not a new file. It was created some time ago by the looks of it. The town was very filled out. Shopping malls, stadiums, theatres, Connor had clearly spent a lot of time on this.  
Despite the upkeep of the town, as hard as he looked, Jude could only find one house apart from Connor's.

He shook his head tiredly. Connor had spent months of his time created a utopia, just for himself. Jude moved his fingers over the icon of the blonde haired man above the house. There was no doubt this was Connor's house. He clicked and entered the house.

After five seconds, the screen loaded. The house was very fancy, with gym equipment and high-tech gizmos all over the place.

Suddenly, Jude froze. His fingers stopped roaming the house and he sat there staring at the screen.

Connor had not created this utopia for himself. He had created it for him and Jude. Their very own virtual haven. Jude smiled at himself, this was no doubt Connor's house.

Jude scanned through the house and caught up with the man Connor had created In Jude's image. He was holding a baby. Jude scanned the baby and found that Connor had named her Stef. This was no doubt the most adorable thing Connor had done.

Unable to stop the smile spreading on his face, Jude clicked on "his" character again. Jude Adams-Foster it read. He moved the mouse over to "Connor" to see what the two characters could do. They could kiss, dance, be nice and even wahoo... Whatever that meant.

Engrossed in the virtual paradise, Jude didn't hear the shower stop five minutes ago. "Jude?" Connor said from the doorway. His hair wet from the shower clung to his head. Somehow it didn't stop his eyebrows from doing that wiggle Jude secretly loved. "What are you doing?". His voice was dripping with worry.

"Did you make all this?" Asked Jude in disbelief.

"Uh.. Yeah. Sorry if it creeps you out or anything. I just wanted to see if I could do it."

"Connor this file is dated over four months ago. We've only been dating a few weeks."

Connor's face flushed with redness. He was caught. "You're creeped out. I'm sorry. I'll delete it." Connor started towards his bed for the incriminating laptop. Jude stopped him.

"No!" Called Jude. "Don't delete it, I like it!"

"You do?"

"Course I do Con, you made it for us. Its perfect."

Connor made his way towards the bed, motioning for Jude to move over so he could sit furthest from the wall. He wrapped his muscular arm around Jude, encouraging Jude to lay his head on Connor's shoulder.

"We're married on this too." Connor stated proudly.

"We are?" Jude was content. After missing out on his sisters affection, he was certainly making up for it with Connor's.

Connor wiggled his fingers on the mouse pad over the character stat screen.

**Jude Adams-Foster, married to Connor Adams-Foster.**

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - holdmypinkie


End file.
